Lydia's Dreams Come True
by clockwork-fayz
Summary: Stiles and Lydia go to Disney World! I felt like the need for them to go on a vacation to the happiest place on earth, you know to get away from all the murder and wolves and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Lydia Martin walked over to her window and opened it just a crack, even though it was a hot July night. The last couple of days had been hard on her; people were getting murdered again, and the pack had been working late nights trying to hunt down the killer. Lydia went to her closet and grabbed a book from the top shelf. She sat on her bed and was starting to read, when there was a knock on her door. Stiles walked in.

"Hey Lydia, I just came to check on you-"

Lydia slammed the book shut and tried to hide the title.

"Stiles. I-I'm fine. Thank you for checking on me." Her relationship with Stiles was complicated. He had always had a crush on her, and she had always known it. It was when he finally moved on from her that she realized she liked him back. But by then it was too late.

"What are you reading?" He asked trying to look at the book, "And why is your window open? It's like 1000 degrees outside, you're letting the cold air get out".

Lydia rolled her eyes, "It's barely open, and I'm not going to tell you...Because then you'll make fun of me".

Stiles turned around and sat on her bed, looking Lydia directly in the eyes. His voice was soft and full of sincerity. "_I would never make fun of you Lydia_".

Lydia's heart melted a little hearing these words. "Fine. When I was little," she started, "my parents used to fight a lot. I would get so upset that I would just stare out my window hoping...hoping that Peter Pan would come and take me away to Neverland". Lydia thought that Stiles would laugh, or even crack his usual smile but he didn't. He sat there quietly, waiting for her to finish her story.

"Then I would read my fairytale book," Lydia lifted up the book in her hands revealing the cover to Stiles, "and pretend that I was one of the characters in it. I guess it became a habit of mine, opening the window whenever I got upset. When Allison died I left it open for weeks..." Lydia started to tear up thinking of her best friend. That was the hardest week of her life.

Stiles pulled Lydia into an embraced and stroked her hair. "It's ok, it's ok. I know it's been a rough week..." After Lydia had calmed down, Stiles took the fairytale book in his hands and started to look through it. "So which of these stories is your favorite?"

"Cinderella. It was my favorite movie too," Lydia said, "I watched it so often the VHS broke".

"Wow," Stiles muttered, "Disney World must be a dream come true for you".

"Actually I've never been there.."

Stiles looked up in bewilderment, " You've never been to Disneyworld?" Lydia shook her head. "I used to go when I was little, course I haven't been there since my mom died...Anyway you'd love it there".

Stiles then got very silent. "Stiles? You ok?" Stiles jerked his head up as if he had got lost in his thoughts and just remembered Lydia was there.

"Yeah, I should probably go". Lydia's heart sank into her chest. She didn't want him to leave so soon, but Stiles got up and walked away. At the last moment, when he reached the door, Stiles turned around and said, "Lydia, if you ever feel like this again, text me. I'll come for you". And he was gone. Lydia grabbed the pillow that he was leaning on earlier, it still smelled like him. She curled up in her bed with it in her arms and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stiles, would you please tell me where we are going?"

It was December, five months after Lydia had told Stiles about her fairytale book, and a lot had changed within that time. There had been a lot of heartache, but there still was some happiness. And to Lydia's surprise, she had watched Stiles slowly become distant with other girls, and closer to her. They spent a lot more time hanging out. Now she was sitting in the passenger's seat of Stiles's Jeep, not having a clue where she was going.

A week before Stiles had told Lydia to clear her schedule for an entire seven days, because his Christmas present to her was a surprise trip. Lydia's mom had packed her bags for her, so she had no idea where they could be going.

"Will you please tell me where you are taking me?!"

Stiles smiled from the driver's seat. "I'm not giving anything away, you'll just have to wait. But I promise, you are going to love it".

Lydia leaned her head against the window in frustration. She must of spaced off for awhile, because when she looked up, they were pulling into the airport parking lot.

"We are flying there?"

Stiles smiled at her, "Yep. And now that we are here, I figure I can tell you where we are heading to." He turned around in his seat and grabbed a small wrapped gift from the back.

"What's this for?" Lydia asked.

"It's a hint to where we are going, open it"

Lydia slowly unwrapped the gift, revealing a small box. When she opened it up, she gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a Mickey Mouse charm. Lydia was at a loss of words.

"It's beautiful...we-we are going to Disney World?"

"I think you mean WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!?"

Lydia laughed, "Yes, that's what I mean. I just-" tears started to roll down her cheeks. Stiles wiped them away with his hand.

"Now you can live your fairytale, like every princess should".

By noon they were on their way to Orlando. Stiles had brought Frozen to watch on the way there.

"I figure since it's Christmas, it's required to watch this movie," Stiles said. Towards the end of the movie, Lydia's eyes started to close, and she fell asleep. The next thing she knew, Stiles was gently nudging her. "Lydia. Wake up Sleeping Beauty, we're almost there". This made Lydia sit straight up. She looked out her window to see Orlando below them.

Lydia was so excited to go to Disney, she practically skipped of the plane. It was about six o'clock, Eastern time, so it was already dark outside. Stiles and Lydia made their way to the magical express. The two of them were getting settled into their seats when a thought occurred to Lydia.

"Stiles...how did you pay for all of this?"

"Well, your Mom chipped in a bit."

Lydia made a mental note to call her mom that night to say thank you. A short bus ride later, the bus went under the sign that said "Welcome to Disney World". Lydia couldn't believe that she was actually here, at Disney. This is the place she had been dreaming of her whole childhood, but her parents would never take her. Her mother and father always wanted to go someplace where they could relax and be away from each other, not kid-friendly places.

The bus pulled into The Fort Wilderness Lodge. Lydia's eyes went wide when she saw where they were staying.

"I'm dreaming," Lydia stated. Stiles chuckled.

"You're not, Princess Lydia. Now let's go check out our room."

The hotel room was everything Lydia could have hoped for and more. There was one king sized bed and a pull-out couch, which Stiles said he would sleep on. The next two hours the two of them grabbed a bite to eat and then explored the hotel lobby. Later that night, before bed, Lydia called her mom to thank her.

"I'm sorry we were never be able to take you as a kid," Mrs. Martin had said, "I hope this makes up for it. Stiles wanted to pay for it all himself, but I insisted on pitching in. Enjoy your vacation with him, he's definitely a great boy."

Lydia started to tear up. Her mom was right; Stiles was an amazing person, and she didn't deserve him.

That night while Lydia laid in her big bed, she heard Stiles tossing and turning on the couch.

"Stiles...you can sleep up on the other side of the bed."

Stiles was silent for a minute. Then he said, "Are you sure?"

"Of course. It's a pretty big bed." Stiles got up and laid on the opposite side of Lydia.

"Goodnight Lydia."

"Goodnight Stiles." And Lydia fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia looked in awe at her surroundings. She was there, actually there, standing in front of the Cinderella castle, which was covered in "ice". She had been dreaming of this moment her entire life. She stood there for a moment, taking in her surroundings. The bright and cheery Christmas music playing in the background. The people all milling around her, walking down main street to their favorite rides. The tree standing tall in front of the castle. Fake snow lining the store windows. The one thing Lydia didn't notice, was that Stiles was not looking around with her.

Instead he was looking at her, taking in her reaction. She was wearing a Mickey mouse sweater and black leggings. Her hair fell into those perfect ringlets that he loved. The look on her face was pure amazement, and her eyes were lit up with wonder.

Lydia was surprised when Stiles grabbed her hand. "Come on," he said, "I got us fast passes to the seven dwarves mine train. Let's head to Fantasyland." Lydia allowed herself to be dragged away from main street.

After the mine train, the two went on Dumbo and then the Carousal. Stiles let Lydia to pick the horses they would ride. Lydia picked one with roses on it for herself, and Stiles took the one beside her with the gold eagle.

"What's your horses name?" asked Stiles. Lydia gave him a look that said are you serious? "What? We have to name them! Mine is... Pocahontas."

Lydia laughed. "Then mine will be John Smith.

When they went on the Little Mermaid ride, Lydia could not stop smiling. Stiles started to sing along with the songs at the top of his lungs, and kept bugging Lydia until she sang too. Lydia saw the boy that she had fallen in love with in the first place; the one that was always trying to make her laugh and make her happy. She had thought she lost him when he decided to date the other girl. But here he was with Lydia instead, so that had to mean that he liked her too. Why else would he being going to all this trouble?

After getting off the ride, Stiles said, "Next, there is someone I think you should meet Lydia.." He took her hand once more, and led her away.

"Merry Christmas! What is your name dear?" Cinderella greeted Lydia.

Lydia walked up to the character who was her idol as a kid. She knew that it was just an actor, but she couldn't help but feel butterflies seeing her.

"Lydia Martin,"

Cinderella smiled at her. "And who is this?"

Stiles bowed low to her, "Stiles Stilinski"

Cinderella curtseyed, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you both! Where are you from?"

"California," Stiles replied.

"My, my! That's far, far away! My friend Aurora lives in California, have you met her? She is actually here visiting. My palace is just down the street you know."

Lydia smiled, "We haven't met her yet, but maybe we will!"

Lydia and Stiles got a picture with Cinderella, and then Lydia got one with her by herself. She gave her favorite one last hug before she left, and Cinderella whispered in her ear, "He seems like a lovely Prince."

Lydia was waiting all day for Stiles to tell her how he felt. She was for sure that he had to like her; he seemed to have every detail of this trip perfectly planned. Stiles had bought her a Minnie Santa hat for her and a Mickey one for him. They went on a bunch of fun rides that she would remember forever. They ate the best chocolate Lydia had ever tasted. They had went on the People Mover, and were able to see the entire park.

Now Stiles had brought her to dinner reservations at the Beauty and the Beast castle. They were sitting in the grand ballroom, which was decorated with tinsel.

"How do you like the trip so far Princess Lydia?"

"It's better than I could of ever dreamed, thank you again Stiles. You are the best, most thoughtful person I know."

"I know I am," he said smugly. Lydia rolled her eyes playfully. "But, if you may excuse me Princess, I must go empty my bladder," and with a wink he was gone.

Lydia sat, thinking to herself that Stiles might wait until the last day to ask her to be his girlfriend. She hoped not; she liked the idea of being able to spend the rest of their Christmas vacation with Stiles as her boyfriend. Her thoughts were interrupted by Stiles phone buzzing on the table. She wasn't going to look at it, but curiosity got the best of her and she glanced at the screen. Her world came crashing down when she looked at the screen.

Stiles had received a text message from _her_. The girl she had lost Stiles to earlier. And the message said _'I hope your vacation is fun, I can't wait till see you when you come home' _followed by a winking face and a kissy emoji. Lydia's face paled. She couldn't believe that she thought Stiles loved her. He probably brought her here on her mom's request. How could she have been so stupid. Lydia quickly wiped away the tears before Stiles came back.

**Sorry, I felt like this story needed some good old classic jealousy conflict. Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Princess. Are you ready to watch the parade?" Stiles looked at Lydia who was staring at the table with a dazed look in her eye. "Lydia? Is everything alright?"

Lydia nodded, and forced a smile. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's go."

Stiles could tell that something was wrong. She had been so happy the rest of the day. That smile that sent his head spinning had never left her face. But suddenly, here she was with sadness in her eyes. What had he done wrong? Maybe the parade would make her feel better. "Come on," he said, taking her hand, "I think you'll enjoy this part." Lydia half-heartingly followed him.

The parade was stunning. The floats lit up the night sky, covered in thousands of lights. The characters danced by to Christmas music. Despite Lydia's mood, she couldn't help but smile at the parade. After it was over, she almost forgot why she was upset. But then she saw a couple on the other side of the street. They were dancing to the music, in the middle of the crowd. He was twirling her around while she was throwing her head back in laughter. Then he pulled her into his arms, and their eyes met before he leaned in to kiss her.

Tears came to Lydia's eyes as she turned away. She wanted that. She wanted to be here, in the happiest place on earth at the most wonderful time of the year with her true love. She wanted to dance in the street with him like no one was watching. She wanted to be pulled close, and have him say that he loved her more than anything. And she wished it was Stiles.

Stiles noticed that Lydia was on the verge of crying again. "Lydia, what is it? Please tell me why your upset."

"It's nothing. I'm fine, I promise."

Stiles knew that it was not fine, but he didn't know how he could make it better. "How about we get some hot chocolate in cookies before the fireworks?" he asked.

"Yeah...that sounds great."

"Here you go, one steaming cup of hot chocolate for you, Princess. Plus, I grabbed you a snicker doodle cookie, I know it's your favorite!"

Lydia took the cookie from him. "How did you know it's my favorite?"

"I know everything you love. And I know you are going to love Wishes, the firework show. I have reserved the perfect spot for us."

Stiles brought Lydia to a small bench with a rope around it. A cast member smiled and let them in. It had a perfect view of the castle.

As Wishes started, Lydia stared intently at the sky, trying to avoid Stiles's gaze.

"Lydia. I know something is wrong. Will you please tell me? This is supposed to be the perfect ending to your perfect day."

"Nothing is wrong Stiles."

Stiles grabbed Lydia, and turned her to face him. "Lydia Martin. I have known you since elementary school. I know everything about you and I know when something is bothering you, so don't even try to hide it."

Lydia looked at the boy she loved so much. Finally a sob escaped her. "It's just...this day has been perfect Stiles. Everything was perfect and amazing and you're amazing and I know I'm several months too late. I should of taken you when I had you but then you were gone and I realized that I was head over heels in love with you. But it's too late."

Stiles stared at her bewildered for a moment. "What would ever make you think that it's too late?"

"Because I saw your phone at dinner," Lydia sniffled, "you were texting _her_."

"Lydia, I wasn't texting her, she was texting me. If I wanted to still be with her, I would be here with her instead of you. Do you really think I would have gone to all this trouble for a girl I didn't even love?"

"But I thought-"

"Lydia Martin, you are my princess and I love you more than anything. I brought you here because I wanted to make your dreams come true, and I've planning all day to ask you if you would be my girlfriend..." Stiles grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her, the way both of them had been dreaming about for months. When they broke apart Lydia nodded a teary smile.

"Of course Stiles. Of course."

'_And all your wishes, will come true' _

**The End**


End file.
